Tis The Season to Tap Out
by HecateA
Summary: When an opportunity for a quest arises on Christmas morning, Percy nopes more quickly than he's ever noped anything to the shock of the other campers. He swears he's got a good reason, though. Oneshot, how does Estelle Blofis not have a character slot on this website?


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings:** NA

* * *

'**Tis The Season to Tap Out**

Clarisse tapped her foot impatiently.

"Knock again," she told Travis in a snarl.

"Calm down," Travis said. "Chill, La Rue. Give them time to come to the door…"

Sure enough the door creaked, and there was Percy Jackson wearing blue flannel pyjama pants, a grey sweatshirt, and a Christmas hat. Propped up on his hip was a little baby, only a few months old, wearing footie pajamas dotted with penguins and polar bears riding sleighs. It was rather adorable—as was the little girl's big brown eyes, the way her regular-sized Santa hat slouched on her tiny head, her wispy curls, and the piercings in her earlobes. She clutched a stuffed Rudolph and held her other hand in her mouth. Christmas music poured out of the apartment, as did a peel of laughter.

Percy's previously smiling face fell.

"I knew it was some divine bullshit when the doorman didn't buzz you in first," he said. "It's always some divine bullshit."

"Tasmanian Fox spotted in Central Park," Connor filled him in excitedly. "For the first time on this coast since 1945!"

"Okay," Percy said. "Well, enjoy."

"Wait," Clarisse said, sticking her foot in the doorframe to stop him from closing it. "We need all hands on deck if we're going to get this thing before the Romans or—gods forbid, the Hunters of freaking Artemis. Get dressed, kelp head."

"Nope," Percy said. "Nope, nope, nope. Not today. Thank you for your interest in my questing abilities but get out."

"What the Hades, Jackson," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, Percy," Connor whined. "We could really use the assist! Malcolm's got this plan..."

"Oh, I bet," Percy said. "But it's my little sister's first Christmas. So I'm gonna be here."

"Dionysus said that if we caught the fox we might not be as massive of an embarrassment as he thought we were and he might come back to camp and help Chiron with all the admin," Travis said.

"Okay," Percy said. "Let me be clearer: Dionysus himself could knock on this door and tell me to do something and I would offer him hot chocolate before telling him to get out. We're opening presents right now and we've got a Hanukkah thing with Paul's family later tonight."

"Percy," Connor said, drawing out the final syllable.

"What are you going to do, fight me La Rue?" Percy said. "Can't fight me when I'm holding this baby."

"You can't hold that baby forever," Clarisse said. "Stop wasting everyone's time and put some pants on."

"What part of 'baby sister's first Christmas' do you not understand?" Percy repeated. The baby started cooing and Percy's face softened as he turned back to her, babbling back. "Yeah… yeah, it's your first Christmas, Stella… it's your first Christmas and you are rocking your Christmas outfit… and Olympus can handle itself for a day because I got you so many presents to open… yeah…" he turned back to the rest of them, his face nowhere near as soft and understanding. "Alright, anything else? Y'all want hot chocolate before you leave?"

"Fat help you are," Clarisse said.

"I saved the world twice; don't come at me because I rather eat gingerbread pancakes than run after a giant fox," Percy said. "Merry Christmas, gang."

"Wait," Clarisse said, sticking her foot in the doorway again. "If you're going to be like this, can you at least tell us where we can find Chase?"

"No, I'm keeping her too," Percy said. He kicked Clarisse's foot out of the way and slammed the door.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Winter Bingo; Hangman

**Individual Challenge(s): **Wise Seaweed; Small Fry; Winter Wonderland; Unaccompanied Minors; Seeds; Home for the Holidays; Mountain Dwellers (Y); Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Family); Themes & Things B (Joy); Themes & Things C (Soft Toy); Themes & Things D (Hoodie); Ethnic & Present; Neurodivergent; Tiny Terror; Booger Breath; In a Flash

**Word Count: **585

* * *

_**Winter Bingo**_

**Space (prompt): **2E (Sleigh)


End file.
